1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable light emitting device that is mountable on the head of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electric lamps and more particularly head torches (also known as head lamps) can be utilised by a user to provide light while keeping their hands free. Head torches are commonly used on trekking expeditions, by climbers, explorers, miners, sailors, cavers, divers, rescue workers and others.
This invention seeks to solve some certain previously unrecognised problems with regards to the user of a head torch.